Towel
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: Being chased by interns, Chris found solace in a contestant's room. Chrisney fluff. Written for I'll Cover Angel and Collins.


**I'm not an expert on Chrisney. I've only read a handful of them. But I'll give it my best shot.**

**Written for I'll Cover Angel and Collins.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI/A/WT/ROTI. (BUT I DO OWN ALL-STARS...NAH, JUST KIDDING)**

* * *

Courtney walked out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower. She headed for her bedroom in the hotel, and immediately made a beeline for her suitcase, which contained her nightwear.

The prep frowned. "Blouse, capri pants, blouse, sweater...damn it!" she cursed. "I'm out of pajamas!"

Courtney started as a loud thump sounded on her door. "Wait, I'm dressing up!" she shouted irritably.

The loud thump repeated into a series of louder thumps, like someone urgently knocking on the door. Sighing, Courtney stood, and, wrapping the towel snugly around her, stomped to the door.

She hardly opened the door when someone blew past her, nearly knocking her down.

"Close the door!" a voice hissed from under her bed.

"What the—" Courtney sputtered. "Chris, is that you?"

"Shh!" the host said. "Just close the door. And lock it, too!"

Too bewildered to argue, Courtney gingerly shut the door. After a few seconds, Chris finally crawled out from her under her bed.

_"Now, _can you tell me what's going on, you nutcase?" the girl demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Chris began to reply, but his eyebrows shot up when he saw her curvy figure wrapped in nothing but a towel. She was slim, and her damp hair curled past her shoulders.

"Wow..." Chris said. "I never thought that you look nicer without those clothes!"

And just like that, a paperweight smacked him in the face. Chris winced, rubbing his face. "That came out wrong," he muttered.

"Can you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Courtney snapped, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

Chris sat down on her bed without permission. "Well, see, the interns were demanding a raise. And normally, I'd be fine to give them each a dollar, but my new plasma-screen TV just arrived!" Chris took a deep breath. "So now there's an angry mob of interns after me."

Courtney smirked, and leaned against the door. "Well, gee, Chris. Couldn't Chef protect you from the big, bad interns?"

"Not funny," Chris snapped. "Those jerks threatened to burn my hot tub! And anyway, Chef is too busy with working on the challenges. Now that the interns refuse to work, I forced him to do everything."

The prep sighed. "Well, now what?"

"Huh?"

"You can't just stay in my room," she grumbled. "It's illegal."

"Not exactly," the host said smugly. "You're eighteen, right?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Courtney trailed off. "I need to change. And obviously, I can't do that when you're around."

"Says who?" Chris said, reclining on his bed.

Courtney's face began to feel hot. "Just get out of my room!" she growled. "Stay in Lindsay's room or something. I think it's just across the hall."

"Lindsay," Chris mused. "Yeah, she's hot, but she's not the one clad only in a towel in front of me, right?" He shot her a grin.

"I guess I'll just go back to the bathroom," she sighed.

"Oh, sure. And risk disqualification from Total Drama All-Stars?" Chris smirked.

The former CIT narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, sweetheart."

Courtney's eyes flickered to her suitcase. Great. She was out of clothes, she couldn't leave her room, and there's a demented guy in her room. She was trapped.

Giving in, she sat on her bed, as far away from Chris as possible.

"Looks like we're trapped here, huh?" Chris grinned, happier with the situation than he should be.

"Looks like it," the prep said dryly.

"C'mere," Chris said, patting the space next to him. Courtney hesitated, and looked down at herself.

"Don't worry I won't try anything," he chuckled.

"You better not," Courtney spat. "Or else I'll sue you down to your last penny." Sighing, she slid up and rested her head next to his.

They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks for helping me out, Courtney," Chris said, in an uncharacteristic wave of sincerity. But it faded immediately. "But after all, it isn't everyday that you get to lie down next to His Awesomeness himself."

"Just shut up, you egotistical jerk," Courtney said softly, inching towards him. Chris took the hint and wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders.

And that was how they both drifted to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Whew. Well, I felt weird writing that. Anyway, love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


End file.
